


Some Choices Have Consequences

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Blackmail, Bondage, Edgeplay, Hangover, Hickeys, Hiden Korenosuke (mentioned), M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Gai wants to play a game where he controls the board. Aruto finds out he's not the only pawn in this game.Sequel toFor the Good of the Company
Relationships: Amatsu Gai/Hiden Aruto, Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Aruto knew it was coming.He knew Gai wasn't just going to vanish from his life after getting the blackmail.That didn't stop his throat from closing up when Gai appeared at the press conference.He'd been so overwhelmed by all the voices, all the questions that he hadn't noticed Gai's entrance. 

As soon as he heard Gai's voice his throat had tightened.He felt frozen to the floor as Gai took over.As he'd dominated the press conference with his boasts of stealing the company.It'd felt like an entirety before Aruto found himself able to respond.He'd attempted to return the challenge but Gai was unfazed.He didn't say anything about what had happened between them before, anything about the video, but Aruto could feel the implication under Gai's words. 

He could feel it under his skin too.Even looking at Gai had made his heart race, his gut twist, and his palms sweat.He'd been trying so hard to forget what had happened, but it'd all come crashing back in an instant.He held back the shakes that threatened to give away his fear and sucked in the nausea as he called an end to the press conference. 

His feet carried him back to his office on autopilot as his attempts to steady his breathing grew less and less successful.He barely made it to his office before the waves of nausea took over and he heaved into his trash can.It did nothing to alleviate the churning in his gut and he emptied his stomach. 

"Bad lunch?" 

Aruto froze.He turned on shaky legs to see Gai lounging in his chair.

"Yeah, that's it," Aruto said.They both knew it was a lie, but he wasn't going to give Gai any more satisfaction than he had to. He wiped puke from his mouth approaching the desk nervously. Gai was watching him with his usual smug grin as Aruto grabbed his water bottle, downing half of it in an attempt to wash away the taste of sick."How did you get in here?"

"It doesn't matter," Gai said, "And it'll be my office soon anyways."

"Well, it isn't yet. Get out."

"You're really not in a position to be telling me what I can and cannot do," Gai said.He pulled out his phone."Unless you want the whole world to know how quickly you'll fall to your knees for the right price."

Aruto closed his mouth.His stomach was empty but he felt the need to throw up all over again.It was all he could do to meet Gai's eyes without breaking down and crying. 

"Do you want that?" Gai asked. 

"No." Aruto forced the word out of his mouth. 

"Good."Gai looked down at his phone."Because there's something else I want you to do."

For all of the fear and nausea that had been tearing at Aruto's chest and stomach, hearing Gai say that made it all melt away.Knowing that he'd been right, that the blowjob in Gai's office had only been the beginning, was almost a relief.He was far from happy at the realization, but at least he knew what was happening. 

"What?" 

Gai leaned back in Aruto's chair.He tapped his chin thoughtfully."You know I had plan for what I was going to do to you, but frankly you look so terrible right now. It wouldn’t be any fun." 

Aruto scoffed, but didn't interrupt.He'd never felt grateful to have a weak stomach before, but if it put off Gai then maybe it wasn't so bad. 

"What I really want is, when I say jump, you say 'How high?'" Gai said, "Don’t worry, I don’t plan on asking for too much."

“I’m not going to sell my company over this.”

Gai smirked. “Good,” he said, “From now on let business be business and let pleasure be pleasure.”

That was unfair. This whole mess was because of business. Dropping the business part now was just making the whole thing more humiliating. 

But that was the point, wasn’t it? Humiliation. 

“Fine,” Aruto said through gritted teeth. There was nothing he could do, at least for the moment. 

“Excellent." Gai stood abruptly. He moved close to Aruto, one hand moving to Aruto's neck.Gai's fingers pressed lightly against Aruto's throat and he could feel his own pulse against Gai's skin."Just understand that I'm expecting you to give me everything I want.And give it to me quickly."

Aruto head tilted back automatically as Gai's fingers dug into the muscles of his neck."I guess I don't have a choice," he said, biting back a moan. 

"Good boy." Gai's hand went up to cup Aruto's face.It felt cold against the sudden rush of heat in his cheeks."I'm sure you'll do an excellent job."

...

That night Aruto’s phone went off with a message from “President Amatsu.” He was positive he’d never set up the contact, but there it was.

He changed the contact name to “Creepy Gai” before reading the message. 

_ Meet me in one hour.  _

The was another message that was just an address. It was easily within biking distance which was a relief. Aruto didn’t want to use the company car to satisfy Gai’s demands. 

He didn’t want to satisfy Gai’s demands at all. Still, he found himself pulling himself together with the same automation as he would to get ready for a day of work. 

He didn’t dress up, he could at least ruffle Gai’s feathers that way, but he got ready and headed out before the dread in his stomach could convince him to ignore the message. 

He was so nervous about the whole thing that he got to the place ten minutes early. Aruto was pretty sure he’d never be early for an appointment in his life, but it seemed fear was a very effective motivator. 

The address was a very fancy restaurant that was bustling with activity. Gai was hanging around outside, immediately identifiable with his horridly white outfit. 

He smirked at Aruto as he approached. The venue was apparently too fancy to have a bike rack outside and Aruto didn’t know what to do with his vehicle. 

“I’m glad you decided to show,” Gai said as if this was any other business meeting and not some warped game where Aruto’s whole reputation was on the line. 

“Did I have a choice?” he asked sullenly. 

“You always have a choice,” Gai replied without missing a beat, “But some choices have consequences.” 

Aruto could have punched Gai right then. He wanted to, screw the audience, screw the blackmail. 

But he didn’t. 

Instead he put on his fakest smile and asked, “Is there a good place for me to park this?“

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Gai said, waving his hand. A man in the fancy uniform of the restaurant appeared behind him. “He’ll deal with.”

Aruto handed his bike over nervously. He didn’t like giving his only escape route to a stranger, but he didn’t see a better option. 

“I have the reservation already set up,” Gai said, hand coming behind Aruto’s shoulder’s and guiding him into the restaurant. 

Aruto’s skin crawled as he felt the heat of Gai’s hand through his clothes. The man was so effortlessly touchy as he led them through the packed crowd. His hands moved from Aruto’s back to his shoulders then dropping to his hips as they moved through the restaurant all the way to the back. 

The whole establishment was the highest level of formal and it gave Aruto a little bit of joy to see the stares from other guests at his sweatshirt and jeans. He’d never had any shame about being the most underdressed and it almost certainly bothered Gai more than him. 

Aruto could feel the frustration in Gai’s movements as he shoved Aruto into the booth with a little less control than usual. 

“So why did you call me here?” Aruto asked as Gai settled down next to him. “I think it’s a little late to wine and dine me.”

“We’ll get to that eventually,” Gai said, the stupid confident smirk returning to his face. “But first let’s order.”

Aruto wanted to joke that Gai wasn’t going to order for both of them, but he didn’t want to risk being forced to eat something disgusting for the price of a joke. He flipped through the menu to see a list of food that he’d never heard of before and certainly didn’t know how to pronounce. He was fairly certain it was all French, but a specific type of avant-garde French that was more expensive than edible.

It made him miss the days where he would get the kids menu at fancy restaurants with his grandpa. His grandpa had always given him a stern look when he did it, but he’d never been one to change the way he acted just because people judged him for it. 

Aruto had almost decided between two dishes that seemed relatively normal when he felt a hand on his thigh. His mind went blank as Gai squeezed his leg gently, not raising his gaze from the menu. 

They were in the back corner, but the whole room was buzzing around them. Anyone looking too close would absolutely see where Gai’s arm was going. 

And where it was going was up Aruto’s thigh, rubbing and squeezing as it moved farther up and closer to...

“Are you ready for drinks?” 

Aruto jumped as the waiter seemed to appear from nowhere. The wandering hand didn’t stop as Gai smiled politely at the waiter. “Just the usual.”

The man nodded and flashed a sympathetic look at Aruto before leaving. It would seem he wasn’t the first person Gai had tormented here. Aruto could decide if that was comforting or horrifying. 

“What are you doing?” Aruto asked as Gai hand slowed less than an inch away from Aruto’s groin. Any closer and he’d be able to feel the traitorous way in which Aruto’s body was reacting. 

“I’m enjoying myself,” Gai said, “I haven’t really had to opportunity to touch you yet.”

“This isn’t really the time for that.” Aruto face was already burning. He could feel Gai’s eyes on him, but he refused to look over, focusing instead on the menu. He’d already forgotten what he’d been planning on ordering. 

“You don’t get to say what it’s time for,” Gai said leaning in close, his other hand coming up to Aruto’s chin and turning his head. “The more you fight, the worse it’ll get for you.”

Aruto didn’t want to meet Gai’s eyes, but he couldn’t resist. They were bright and intense but there was no warmth in them. 

“Do you understand?” Gai said. His mouth was inches from Aruto’s and his breath smelled sharply of mint. The normally pleasant smell made Aruto want to gag. 

“Yes,” he said trying not to look down at Gai’s lips. The man couldn’t seriously consider kissing him in such a public place. The news would go nuts if they caught wind of an affair between the presidents of the two biggest tech companies in Japan.

”Yes, what?” Gai didn’t move away. His mouth was turned into a smile so smug that it made Aruto’s hands ball into fists with the temptation to punch him.

”Yes, Mr. Amatsu,” Aruto said weakly. He wasn’t sure if that even was the correct answer. 

It seemed to please Gai though. He let Aruto go and went back to reading the menu. His hand didn’t leave Aruto’s leg, but it didn’t move any higher, just rubbed and massaged the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

At least Gai was being quiet. Aruto let himself be groped as he surveyed the restaurant again. Everyone was far too busy to look over at him but he still felt incredibly exposed as his body heated up under Gai’s surprisingly gentle hands. His pants were getting tighter and Gai had to notice that. 

The assault didn’t stop until the waiter returned with a bottle and two glasses. They weren’t wine glasses like Aruto was used to. He’d never bothered to learn terminology for drinking but he guess by the bottle they were whiskey glasses. 

“Scotch?” he asked as Gai poured them both a glass. “Not what I expected.”

“What did you expect?”

Aruto shrugged silently as a glass was pressed into his hand. He hated whiskey, probably most of all the alcohol he’d tried in his life. But he supposed this was another thing he couldn’t turn down. 

He didn’t hide his face of disgust after taking a sip though. The drink was foul and bitter. He had half a mind to shot it like a shot of cheap vodka, but he resisted. 

“I see you don’t have your grandpa’s refined palate,” Gai said as he sipped the drink slowly, making a show of savoring the terrible taste. 

“What would you know about that?” Aruto had been wondering about Gai’s connection to the old man. And if reminiscing kept Gai’s hands off him then all the better. 

“Oh, I knew your grandfather quite well,” Gai said taking another sip. “He may have been a fool when it came to technology, but the man had impeccable tastes.” Gai looked Aruto up and down with look at made Aruto feel stripped down. “A pity his successor wouldn’t even have that good quality.”

The insult stung more than Aruto expected it too. He had no real love for his grandfather. The man had always cared more for his business than he’d cared about his family, and Aruto had only ever wanted to grow into a more caring man. The way Gai was staring at him, though, like he wasn’t worth the dirt his grandpa was buried in, that stung. 

“There’s more to taste than overpriced liquor,” Aruto said. He raised the glass to his lips and took a large swig. The drink burned his throat and made his stomach turn but he kept his face mostly neutral even as the taste stuck on his tongue. 

The waiter returned before Gai could make another snide comment. Aruto muttered out his order, ignoring the disdained scoff Gai made after he said it. He refused to bend to the desire to impress. This wasn’t a business meeting and he didn’t need to schmooze. 

Gai ordered, in perfect French of course, before turning his attention back to Aruto. “So you want to know more about your grandfather?”

“Yes.” 

It was certainly a better alternative to being groped. 

Gai took another sip of scotch, a small smile playing on his lips. It almost seemed like a genuine emotion. 

“He was impressive, but you knew that,” Gai said looking into the distance, “But I don’t know if you could understand the sheer amount of presence the man had.”

Aruto had a fair idea. He’d seen men cower in front of his grandfather. Hell, some people cowered in front of him just because they feared he’d go tattle on them. It’d always felt a bit odd. His grandfather was stern, but he’d never been mean to Aruto, just apathetic.

”He was soft though,” Gai said, sneering dismissively, “Far too emotional to make any real progress in the tech business.”

”My grandfather, emotional?” Aruto had a hard time believing that. Then again, anyone would seem unemotional next to Gai.

”Oh, not in the usual way,” Gai said with another sip of scotch, “but he was terribly sentimental. You can’t change the future if you’re stuck in the past.”

“Sentimental about what?” This was new to Aruto. Sure, his grandfather was a true believer in humangear technology, but that wasn’t sentimentality, it was just business. At least as far as Aruto had understood it.   


”He left his whole company to his failure of a grandson and you don’t think he was sentimental?” 

That stung. Aruto still couldn’t figure out why. He didn’t want Gai to approve of him. Approval from a man like Gai should only be a sign he was going down the wrong path. But he wanted to argue and prove to Gai that he wasn’t a failure.

In an attempt to distract himself, Aruto lifted his scotch glass to his lips. He didn’t really want to drink anymore of the foul drink but it was there and there was nothing else to do.

“You said you worked with him on a project,” he asked in an attempt to steer the conversation from his personal failures.

“Patience,” Gai‘s hand was back on Aruto’s leg, “I have plenty to tell you, we don’t need to run through everything tonight.”

“You’re planning on making this a regular thing,” Aruto said quietly. It wasn’t unexpected, but not reassuring either. 

“Only if I continue to find you amusing enough to keep playing with,” Gai said. His hand slid up to grab at the growing bulge in Aruto’s pants. 

“Please don’t,” Aruto whimpered as Gai squeezed his cock through his jeans. 

“You say that,” Gai ran a thumb over the head of Aruto’s cock teasingly, “but your body’s saying something very different.”

That wasn’t his fault. Aruto knew that. He knew what was happening to his body was normal but it made him doubt his own mind. Every instinct in his body was saying to press against Gai’s touches and seek out more of the pleasure, even as it repulsed him. 

“Everything will be easier if you just give in,” Gai whispered, leaning in. His face was getting dangerously close and Aruto could smell the scotch mixing with the smell of mint. It was repulsive enough to make him take another gulp of his scotch, emptying the glass. At least the night might be easier to deal with drunk. 

Gai backed off long enough to pour Aruto another glass. It was an unfortunately short respite as Gai was immediately back on him. 

Aruto’s body felt hot as Gai’s fingers teased over his cock gently. The scotch was already making it’s way to Aruto’s head and he felt a familiar flush on his cheeks. He remembered that he hadn’t eaten since throwing up at the conference and the alcohol was hitting his empty stomach roughly. 

Nausea was building in his stomach in sharp contrast to the heat in his groin and he didn’t know how to react to it. 

“Can you at least wait until we’re in private?” Aruto mumbled. His head felt fuzzy which was odd. He didn’t drink that often but he was hardly a lightweight normally. 

“This is private,” Gai whispered, “it’s too dark for anyone to see.”

Aruto doubted that. After all, he could see everyone moving near them. Then again, no one had so much as glanced at them since he’d been watching the crowd. Maybe there was something to what Gai was saying. Aruto hoped Gai wasn’t using even more nonsense hologram tech to mess with his mind. 

“Fine, can’t it wait until we’re done eating.” 

“No.” Gai didn’t hesitate as he slid even closer to Aruto. “I get to decide what we do and when. How many time must I repeat this?”

“One thousand times,” Aruto said with his best terrible impression of Gai. As soon as he started he knew it would only get him punished later, but he couldn’t be expected to turn down an opportunity like that. 

Gai arm wrapped around Aruto waist, hand sliding under his shirt. Gai mouth hovered just next to Aruto’s ear as he hissed, “You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” His hand slid up Aruto’s stomach all the way up to his nipple, twisting it roughly. “You’re grandfather was the same way.”

Aruto tried to twitch away, but Gai’s arms were firm as he pulled Aruto back against his chest, one hand on Aruto’s cock, the other still playing with his nipple. 

“Someone will see,” Aruto said. His eyes darted around the room as his shirt rode up. No one was looking at them as Gai’s lips pressed against Aruto’s neck. 

“No one will see,” Gai said as his teeth worried a sensitive part of Aruto’s neck. “And even if they did, what are they going to do? Who are they to stop me? Who would believe them?”

Aruto bit back a whimper as Gai’s tongue pressed against the spot he’d just bitten and slowly trailed up Aruto’s neck until it reached his ear. “I could do whatever I wanted to you right here, right now and no one would stop me.”

Aruto’s whole body felt like it was on fire as Gai’s hands continued teasing his body with increasing roughness. 

“I could tear off your clothes and fuck you right on this table and no one would say a word,” Gai continued, voice breathy against Aruto’s ear, “Hell, I could fuck you and then I could offer you up to anyone who wanted.”

“Please... no.” Words were hard to form, but Aruto forced himself to focus. Something was wrong. He wasn’t this much of lightweight, and this wasn’t how normal drunkenness felt. 

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t,” Gai whispered. He was unbuttoning Aruto’s pants. Aruto wanted to stop him, to start screaming for help, but his hands didn’t seem to be working. “I want you for myself tonight.”

Aruto closed his eyes as his body went limp under Gai’s cruel hands. His head was spinning. Thoughts wouldn’t form and his body felt like it was miles away. 

When he opened his eyes again, something was different. The light had changed.It wasn’t as dark in the restaurant, but it was more crowded. 

Wait no, that wasn’t right. It wasn’t crowded at all. In fact they were alone. It was just smaller, tighter, bumpier. 

Car. They were in a car. A fancy limo. All white leather seats. Aruto vaguely wondered if the outside car was a white as the inside.It would suit Gai's terrible tastes. 

But when had they moved? He couldn’t remember leaving the restaurant. Hell, he could even remember the food arriving. All he could remember was Gai’s horrible hands on him. 

Speaking of Gai, he was even bolder in the privacy of his car than he’d been in the restaurant.

Aruto’s shirt was gone and Gai hands were sliding into his underwear. Everything around them felt fuzzy and weightless, but Gai’s hands felt like fire as he played with Aruto. 

“What happened?” Aruto managed to to say as Gai’s hand wrapped around his cock. 

“Ah, you’re awake again,” Gai said. He didn’t pause the assault, but one hand came up to cup Aruto’s cheek.“You know, if you’d just sipped that scotch instead of chugging it like some frat pledge trying to impress, you wouldn’t be hit this hard,” Gai said, thumb swiping over Aruto’s bottom lip.

“Drugged... me?” 

Gai chuckled, the vibrations sent shocks through Aruto’s already sensitive body. 

“Has no one taught you not to take drinks from strangers?”

Aruto couldn’t help but think that was an unfair comment considering he’d seen Gai pour the drink right in front of him, and they’d both drank from the same bottle. He couldn’t dwell too long on that because the hand on his face moved to the back of his head and he was being pulled forward. Gai’s face took up his whole view and then Gai’s lips were against his. 

There was nothing Aruto could do as Gai kissed him hungrily. His body refused to move as Gai’s tongue pressed into his mouth. Gai tasted like scotch, but it tasted distinctly sweeter than Aruto remembered. 

Everything seemed to move too slow and too fast all at once. Every second that Gai’s mouth was on his felt like an entirety of disgust and shame, but things seemed to happen in a flash without him registering it. 

One moment he was sprawled across Gai’s lap, the next he was pressed against a wall. The next he was straddling Gai on a flat surface. Bed. They were on a bed. 

Where were they? Where had Gai taken them? Aruto felt like he needed to remember something. Something about getting home. 

He couldn’t focus on that for long because Gai's mouth had moved from assaulting his mouth to attacking his chest. The kisses were rough, full of teeth and the pain felt just as heightened as the pleasure. In contrast to brutalness of Gai’s mouth, the man’s hands were gentle on Aruto’s bare back. They floated over Aruto skin, pressing and squeezing. Even when they wandered down past Aruto’s waist, they were still gentle and soft as Gai squeezed his ass and thighs. 

There was something wet on Aruto’s face. For a moment he thought Gai had splashed him with water to wake him up, but the he realized the water was coming from his eyes. He didn’t remember starting to cry, but tears coated his cheeks as he was pushed onto his back and Gai continued kissing down his chest. 

Through the haze, Aruto tried to look around and get his bearings, but his eyes didn't want to stay open.The room was dark and Aruto's body felt too heavy to do anything. His consciousness floated away and he let it.It was better than focusing on the way his body was being used while he had no power to stop it. 

When Aruto was finally able to open his eyes again, the room was brighter.Too bright.It seared his eyes and made his head throb. 

He rolled over, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes and the rest of his body screamed in response.The pain was so intense that he didn't even realize he could move his body again for several moments. 

When he realized, he forced himself upright.The effects of the drugs seemed to have worn off, but his head spun as he forced his body into a sitting position.His stomach made a loud noise and Aruto couldn't tell if he was hungry or about to vomit.Probably both. 

He had to figure out where he was before he could fix that.He forced his eyes open, wiping crusted sand from his eyes and squinting against the blinding light.It looked like he was in a hotel room, fancy but not the fanciest he'd ever stayed in. 

He was alone, as far as he could tell, and completely naked.The light was a small ray of sunshine peeking fromin between the blackout curtains.It wasn't actually that bright, but even looking at the light felt like daggers being jabbed into his brain. 

Aruto pulled himself upright.His legs didn't want to hold up, but he forced himself to walk to the bathroom. It was only a couple feet from the bed but every step seemed like it took an hour. He ended up falling to his knees as he dragged his body into the bathroom. 

The room was dark, which was a relief. He sagged onto the tile, pressing his feverish face onto the cold tile. His head was spinning and his hands shook. He could have just closed his eyes there and fallen asleep on the cold earth. 

He knew he shouldn’t. Plus the soothing coolness wasn’t as pleasant on his sore body. He grabbed the counter and pulled himself up roughly. 

Aruto realized why his body was so sore the second he saw his reflection in the mirror. Bruises covered his body.Starting from his neck and trailing down his chest, past his stomach... Aruto looked down at himself and saw the trailed all the way down.Some of the darkest ones were on his thighs. 

It explained why everything felt so sore. 

Bile rose in his throat and he practically threw himself into the shower.The hot water on his skin didn't help.It only made him more aware of where every mark was.He could even feel more of them as pain flared up across his back. 

There was no way to wash off the marks Gai had left, but the water did help a little.He was able to wash the tears and snot off his face and his head was starting to throb slightly less. It was enough that when he stumbled out, the light was manageable enough for him to search for his stuff. 

It was a small relief to see his clothes folded nicely on the hotel dresser.His keys, wallet, and phone lay on top seemingly untouched. His phone was even fully charged. 

Dressing was yet another reminder of all the new marks.The weight of his clothes pressed against the bruises in a way that would have been pleasantly warm if not for the context.The soreness between his thighs was the worse as they rubbed against his jeans.He could feel the sting with every step. 

Aruto bolted from the room as soon as he was dressed, checking his messages nervously.There were a handful of messages telling him was late for meetings.No one was surprised that he hadn't shown up for them, he'd never been good at that sort of thing.It was good that no one realized what was happening, but fear burned in the pit of his stomach as he realized he’d been essentially kidnapped and no one had even noticed. 

By the time he'd shot off replies to everyone making weak excuses about his bad memory, he'd reached the lobby. Outside his bike was chained to the bike rack with his lock.Seeing it almost made him cry. 

Actually, it did make him cry.He had to wipe tears from his eyes as he undid the lock.Which was silly, he had money, he could have just bought another bike. But he needed every win he could get, even if it was a win Gai handed to him.

"What are you doing around here?" 

Aruto jolted around, wincing as the movement made his head throb. Fuwa was looking down at him with a curious look.Aruto didn't have an answer.He wasn't even sure where “here” was.Maybe that should have been the first thing he looked up. 

"Are you crying?" Fuwa said, dropping into a squat a little too close to Aruto. 

"No," Aruto lied, wiping his eyes again. His voice came out as a croak. "And that's none of your business. 

"Hold on, what the fuck happened to you?" Fuwa was reaching forward, his eyes were wide and gaze softer than Aruto had ever seen it.Aruto didn't know what Fuwa saw or what he was trying to grab, but he didn't want any of it.He pushed Fuwa hard enough to knock the man onto his ass. 

Aruto yanked his bike free swinging onto it unsteadily. The movement made the world spin around him and he almost fell to the ground. "I need to be somewhere," he snapped and took off without looking back.He biked through the city until he was gasping for air.Which wasn't long, everything was spinning and his whole body was shaking. 

Once he was sure Fuwa hadn't tried to follow him he looked at his phone again.There were several messages from the other rider that Aruto immediately deleted without reading.More worrisome was a new message that popped up from Gai.His name had been changed back to President Amatsu, which Aruto immediately went to change back before actually reading the message. 

He couldn't put off reading it forever though.He opened the message slowly, feeling oddly cold and alone even as he stood in the middle of a busy street. 

_ I had a lovely time last night even with you dozing off halfway through.Don't worry, you can make it up to me next time.I'll even tell you about the project I worked on with your grandfather, if you manage to stay awake.  _

The sound of phone screen shattering as it hit the ground made people turn to look at Aruto as he bit back more tears. 

Great, now he didn't even have a GPS to get him home. 


	2. Chapter 2

When things go wrong, one can learn a lot about how much people trust them. 

After Gai's game, Aruto learned that people were more than happy to believe in his failure. They were quick to listen to his lies. They were more than happy to work around his absence.

No one pushed him when he vanished for a whole day only to return wrapped in a large coat and scarf. No one seemed bothered that he hadn’t been at the meetings, if anything the meetings had gone smoother without him. Izu was concerned but she seemed to buy the sick excuse, even if she did continuously push for him to see a doctor.

She didn’t even question when he told her that he’d just dropped his phone because his hands were shaking. She'd just believed that it was a thing he'd do. And was she even wrong to believe that?

He should have felt grateful for her trust, but it only made him feel lonelier. She couldn’t know what had happened, but was she really not even going to push him on it?

The only person pushing was, of all people, Fuwa. He was the worst person to be involved. He was far too crass and unable to keep a secret. What would Fuwa even be able to do to help anyways? He lost to Thouser even more than Aruto did.

But even someone as persistent as Fuwa dropped the subject after a couple of days of no response. He tried to confronting Aruto at his office, but there were perks to being the CEO. Aruto could spot the man from the second he approached his building and was always out the door before Fuwa could make it to him.

Frustrating, but manageable.

Just like the situation with Gai was frustrating but manageable. 

At least, Gai was good on his word. Aruto had to give him that.

The next time they met Gai greeted Aruto like nothing had happened. Like there’d been no restaurant, no drugs, no hotel a hundred miles from Aruto’s home.

He wished he could be grateful for that fact, but instead all he felt was dread. Every time he had to chat up Gai or fight Thouser his dread only grew.

Gai knew that. Of course he did. It was all a fucking game to him. As if the war between their companies weren't enough, Gai was getting off every time Aruto had to play nice for him. 

The bruises from that night faded to a sickly yellow, as more bruises from lost battles replaced them and Aruto was only getting more wound up. 

But the time came again. Gai sent a message for them to meet. 

All the "official" meetings had gone through Hiden channels, but this one was just a quick text asking Aruto to stop by Gai's office. Such an innocent message, with so much implication behind it. 

The office was empty and dark, just like it'd been before. Gai was sitting at his desk, grinning smugly as Aruto walked in. 

"What do you want?" Aruto snapped. Even walking in the door had already drained him and he didn't have the energy to put on a brave front. He'd tried fighting back last time and it'd only made things worse, maybe giving in would make it all easier. 

"Get on your knees," Gai said sharply. 

"What?"

"Don't question me when I give you an order," Gai snapped, "Unless you want a repeat of last time."

Aruto bit back a sharp retort. He was going to give in this time. Gai liked it when he fought back, as much as he put on the act of being annoyed. Resistance just gave Gai the excuse to be crueler. 

Aruto dropped to his knees and Gai grinned in a way that was almost warm. "Good boy," he crooned, standing from his chair and walking towards Aruto slowly. "You're learning."

Aruto gripped his jacket, jaw clenching. He pushed all thoughts of snippy comebacks out of his head and plastered on a fake smile as his cheeks grew warm. "Thank you, sir."

Gai paused for a moment before laughing. Aruto's stomach sunk as Gai moved closer. He'd hoped for at least some frustration, but Gai seemed even more confident now. 

"So you've decided to behave today," Gai said hand landing on Aruto's head with surprisingly delicacy, "I suppose I can reward that."

"What kind of reward?" Aruto asked forcing himself to stay still despite every nerve telling him to tear himself away. The gentleness of Gai's touch was only making him more anxious. 

"I'll let you choose what we're going to do," Gai said, "Would you rather go out again or stay in this office?"

"Stay in the office," Aruto said without thinking. There was no way he wanted to be publicly humiliated again.

Unless Gai had expected that answer from him. Looking up at Gai's smug grin, Aruto was sure he had. The private humiliation was almost certainly going to be worse. 

It was too late to go back now. Aruto just swallowed and look up at Gai with as much confidence as he could muster. 

"If that's what you want," Gai said, his hand moved to Aruto's collar grabbing his jacket and yanking him up. "Then strip. You won't be needing clothes."

Aruto stumbled to his feet. His hands shook as he pulled off his jacket slowly. He stared at his shoes as he slowly began pulling at the bottom of his sweatshirt. Part of him was waiting for Gai to say something, to tell him to stop. That this was all a joke and he didn’t really need to do this.

That was a silly thing to hope for, Aruto knew that. Gai didn’t say anything as he pulled off his sweatshirt and then the t-shirt under that. He didn’t say anything as Aruto kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt.

When Aruto had stopped down to his boxers, he finally dared to look up at Gai. The man was staring Aruto up and down shamelessly.

“All of it,” Gai said, noting Aruto’s hesitation, “It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.”

A shudder ripped through Aruto’s chest. He’d tried not to think too much about what had happened to his body when he’d been passed out. He’d decided he had no interest finding out what exactly Gai had done. Not that he’d admit that, it would only encourage Gai to show him.

Aruto slowly slid off his boxers, eyes focused back on the ground. The office seemed much chillier without his clothes. He pushed back the urge to curl in on himself for warmth and modesty, instead straightening his back, arms held still at his side.

Gai hummed under his breath and Aruto knew he was smirking. He refused to look up, he didn’t know if he’d be able to hold back from punching Gai right in his cocky face.

“I see for all your money that armor doesn’t protect you that well.” Gai moved forward to trace a dark bruise on Aruto’s ribs.

Aruto sucked in a deep breath. He knew where the bruise was from. Only two days ago Gai had beaten him again, kicking him when he was down as he mocked him.

Anger rose in Aruto’s chest but he bit it back. Fighting had only ever made it worse, he needed to just sit back and take it.

Gai didn’t seem bothered by the lack of response. His hands wandered over Aruto chest with an uncomfortable familiarity. One hand slid up to Aruto’s neck, fingers hooking under his chin and raising his face to meet Gai’s.

Gai’s eyes were shining with interest. “This is unusual,” he practically purred as he leaned in close enough that Aruto could smell the expensive tea lingering on Gai’s breath, “Have you finally learned to hold your tongue?”

Aruto’s jaw clenched so tight he wasn’t sure he could have answered even if he wanted to.

“That’s not a rhetorical question,” Gai said.

Aruto could feel himself shaking as he forced his mouth open. He was barely able to force the words, “Yes sir,” out.

“Good boy.” Gai patted Aruto’s head, “I’ll give you another choice then. Do you want me to touch you or not?"

It had to be a trick. Aruto had been in such a rush to answer the last time, but this time he paused to think. Preferably Gai would never touch him again, but not touching would probably mean he'd need to perform some humiliating act. 

"I want you to..." Aruto's voice shook as he watched Gai's face light up. He didn't want to say it. It was too humiliating. Gai was probably recording this right now and he'd find some horrible use for the sound bite. "Touch me," Aruto said as quietly as possible. 

"Say that again but louder."

"Touch me," Aruto said. He was still looking forward, but he wasn't seeing anything. He didn't let himself process the way Gai's face was twisting in sick pleasure. 

"I was hoping you'd say that," Gai grabbed a fistful of Aruto's hair yanking his head forward into a rough kiss. It was revolting, in large part because it wasn't that revolting. Gai's lips were soft even if the kiss was rough and he knew what he was doing. He kissed like he already knew Aruto's every weakness. 

Aruto's plan had been to not react to anything Gai did, but that plan was falling apart quickly. His hands balled into fists as he swallowed a moan.

Gai pulled back, not looking the least bit put off my Aruto's lack of response. "It's cute, what you're trying to do," he said patting Aruto's cheek affectionately, "I enjoy a challenge."

Another shudder ripped through Aruto's body, blood shooting to his groin. It hadn't even occurred to him until that moment that without clothes Gai would get to see the exact effect of his actions.

And Gai definitely noticed. His eyes dropped very deliberately as one hand dropped to tease at Aruto's hip. 

"Bend over the desk."

Maybe just going along with everything had been a mistake. Maybe Aruto should have fought and argued from the beginning. He didn't feel any sense of power from just giving in just like Gai asked. There had to be some other solution, there had to be. 

While he was searching for solutions, Aruto walked over to the desk, legs moving automatically. He bent over the desk, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to the cool wood, pretending he was anywhere else. 

There was silence for a couple moment, almost long enough that Aruto turned to look for an explanation. but it didn't last. A firm hand pressed against Artuo's ass squeezing roughly. 

"You look so good like this," Gai said as his hand massaged Aruto's ass, "I like this new obedient you." 

It was a trap. At least Aruto thought it might be. Gai was trying to rile him up, trying to make him mad. There was no way someone as egotistical as Gai actually enjoyed tormenting someone who didn't fight back... right?

There wasn't much time to question that because Gai's cold, wet fingers were pressing into Aruto roughly. Aruto hadn't even noticed Gai pulling out lube, he supposed he should feel lucky that Gai was bothering with it in the first place. Even so, it was already too much, too painful, but Aruto bit his cheek to stay quiet. He still didn't want to give Gai the satisfaction. 

"This is going to be much harder for you if you don't relax," Gai said his free hand rubbing soft circles across Aruto's back. It didn't do anything to calm Aruto down. If anything he only felt more tense at the deceptively soft touches. He knew Gai wasn't lying though. The tighter he was the more painful everything would be. 

Aruto took a deep breath trying to push the tension from his body with his exhale. It didn't like it was working, but Gai patted him on the shoulder with a soft, "Good boy, you're taking it well so far."

Aruto didn't have time to even process the compliment before Gai's fingers were replaced by something stiffer and colder. Aruto couldn't hold back the whimper as Gai forced something into him. It wasn't large, but it was intrusive and uncomfortable. Aruto'd never messed with toys before and it was odd. 

It was uncomfortable, but not in the way he'd expected. If anything the discomfort didn't come from having something in him, it came from wanting more. He wanted to move his hips to get some friction, press the toy even deeper, but he stopped himself. He wasn't about to hump the desk like a dog in heat. 

"Hands behind your back," Gai said, jolting Aruto out of his thoughts. 

Aruto complied slowly, bare chest pressing to the desk as he slid his arms behind him. Gai wasted no time in grabbing his forearms and pulling them together roughly. He was fastening them together using some brace that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

The brace was tight, pulling Aruto's shoulder blades together and forcing his chest forward. He pulled against the restraints experimentally, but they were unyielding. The knowledge made his face flush and his cock twitch. Which was terrible, he hated this. He hated being exposed, he hated not being able to move, and he hated the casual way in which Gai's touched him. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Gai said hand wandering in between Aruto's thighs, fingers barely brushing his hardening cock. 

"No," Aruto snapped even as his cock twitched in Gai's hand. 

"Oh?" Gai said, his smug grin practically audible. "What do you think lying to me will accomplish?"

Any response Aruto could have made was cut off as the toy switched on. Moans fell from his mouth as his hips pressed against the desk. It was too much too fast and all he could do was go limp against the desk. 

A hand grabbed Aruto by the hair and yanked him upright. "So sensitive." Gai chest pressed against Artuo's back as his mouth brushed over Aruto's neck. "Falling apart on such a low setting."

That had to be an lie. Aruto was sure this couldn't be a "low" setting. Even with Gai's hand holding him up, Aruto could barely stay upright. 

"You seem like you're struggling." Gai mouth was hot on Aruto's neck, teeth scraping against the nearly healed marks he'd left last time, "Would you rather sit?"

Aruto gritted his teeth. He didn't want to say anything, but his legs were shaking. It would be hard to be proud collapsed on the floor.

"Yes."

"Good," Gai said. The hand in Aruto's hair directed him around the desk pushing him down to his knees. Aruto let himself be pushed under the desk, far too occupied with keeping as quiet as possible. He noticed it was different than the desk he'd seen before, there was paneling that would hide him from view of anyone that entered the office. He wasn't sure whether that should make him feel relief or dread. 

Once Gai seemed to be satisfied with Aruto's position he grabbed Aruto's chin, forcing him to look up. "Stay put," Gai said softly, thumb running over Aruto's lips. "And stay quiet. There's important work I need to finish and I don't want to be interrupted."

"What?"

There was a loud crack and Aruto's face jerked to the side as Gai's hand came down hard. 

"I just said be quiet."

The right side of Aruto's face was already starting to burn as he turned back to look at Gai. The man looked as calm as ever, like nothing had happened. 

"Did I make myself clear?"

Aruto gritted his teeth, nodded slowly. Gai grinned and leaned back in his chair, eyes moving up to his screen. The vibration of the toy increased and Aruto sucked in his breath waiting for Gai to pay attention to him again. The man couldn't seriously plan on just ignoring Aruto for more than a couple minutes. This was all a game, Aruto just had to hold out. He started at Gai's legs as the man tapped away at his computer. 

It wasn't easy. Every time he thought he was getting used to the toy the vibration pattern changed. He couldn't figure out how, Gai didn't seem to be doing anything, but Aruto also couldn't see what was on the desk. 

There was no way to keep time under the desk. Aruto's knees ached from kneeling and his arms grew stiff in the restraints, but he didn't know if it'd been twenty minutes or three hours. All he could do was stare at Gai's white pants as the man continued working as if Aruto wasn't even there. 

The toy continued buzzing, pushing Aruto to the edge before suddenly slowing. Aruto almost let out a sob as the vibration slowed to a crawl, but the throbbing on his cheek stopped him.

He didn't have adequate time to calm down however because the vibration was quickly ramping up again. He could hear Gai talking above him. Through the haze of arousal, Aruto realized the man was on the phone. He tried to distract himself by focusing on the conversation, but it was terribly dull. Just Gai hashing out numbers for orders and arguing with someone about a minor interface bug. 

Aruto almost wondered if the man had actually forgotten he was there. There was no way that could happen, but Aruto was doubting himself. 

When Gai eventually hung up the phone, Aruto let out a small moan. He knew it was going to end poorly, but he needed some reminder that he was still there and not just abandoned to the torture of the toy. 

The reaction was immediate. Gai's chair pushed out from the desk and a he reached under the desk yanking at Aruto up roughly. 

There wasn't any time to prepare and Aruto's head cracked against the bottom of the desk as he was pulled out. 

"What did I say?"

Gai's hand wrapped around Aruto's neck. 

"I'm sorry," Aruto whimpered. The hand around his throat was terrifying but Aruto found himself pressing into it, tilting his head back to give Gai access to as much of his neck as possible. The toy wasn't enough, he needed to be touched. 

"That's not what I asked," Gai squeezed down harder enough to make Aruto's head spin, "I asked you to repeat what I said."

"Stay quiet," Aruto gasped out. He could feel his adam's apple moving against Gai's hand. 

"So you can hear," Gai snarled, "Good, fail to listen again and I'll punish you for real."

Gai dropped his hand and Aruto took several deep breaths before slowly sliding back to his knees. "I understand," he said with a weak smile. The new pain in his head was at least somewhat grounding as he returned to his position under the desk. 

Gai returned to his work without any more comments. Staying silent wasn't getting any easier. If anything, the constantly shifting vibrations were getting more intense. Aruto was starting to twitch, biting his lip as the toy continued to bring him so close to orgasm before slowing.

It must be an AI, something that was reading his body and keeping him on edge. A very interesting piece of technology, such a small device able to read and analyse the human body and provide exactly what was needed. Of course Gai would be the type to use important technology for perversion and torture. 

Time passed in a blur as Aruto lost himself in the pleasure. He was vaguely aware that Gai was talking, making more phone calls, but he couldn't even focus on the words any more. 

Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks as he bit his lip harder to stay quiet. As he came close to climax for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he was on the verge of screaming out and begging for mercy. Or begging for torment. Begging for something anything that wasn't the constant torture of just sitting in silence. 

He hit the edge and the toy slowed just as the sound of a door swinging open made Aruto jump. 

Gai barely turned as furious footsteps approached the desk. Aruto turned just to make sure he wasn't visible. To his relief he couldn't see any of the person who'd entered and hopeful they couldn't see him. 

"I specifically told my receptionist that I didn't want any in-person meetings today," Gai said, voice sharp, "Get out."

"Worried about me finding out one of your dirty little secrets?"

Aruto froze. He knew that voice. What the fuck was Fuwa doing there? AIMS didn't usually go after Zaia tech. 

"Secrets?" Gai's voice was impenetrably calm. "Why if I didn't know better I'd say you're projecting. I have nothing to hide."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Something hit the desk right above Aruto's head and he pulled into himself desperately hoping Fuwa wouldn't try and move around the desk. 

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" Gai moved closer to the desk one foot sliding up Aruto's thigh. Aruto bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as his hips rocked against Gai's shoe. It disgusted him, but he needed it. He needed the friction so badly that he'd do anything. 

"I have it on good authority-"

"What authority?" Gai cut off Fuwa dismissively as his foot continued to press against Aruto. 

Aruto was grinding against him deliberately now. Sure the toy was constantly keeping him on edge, but maybe if he kept this up he'd be able to finally orgasm. He could worry about shame later, he needed release. 

"I can't tell you my sources," Fuwa was yelling, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well..." Gai chuckled lightly. 

"Fuck off."

Fuwa banged the desk again as Aruto rocked back and forth, shame falling away. 

"Language. I would expect better of someone with your position," Gai said, smug as ever, "I might even launch an official compliant with your boss."

"Stop dodging, Amatsu," Fuwa snapped, "You know full well why I'm here."

"I can't say that I do."

Even in through the haze of desperation and lust Aruto could practically feel Fuwa's anger radiating from behind him. 

"It's about Hiden."

"Hiden?"

The toy suddenly ramped up to a whole new intensity and a sob rose to Aruto's throat that he was barely able to swallow. He was so close. He could feel his orgasm building. He just needed a little more. 

"I know about what you did to Hiden," Fuwa snapped. 

"Tell me what I did then."

Tears were running down Aruto's cheeks. Fuwa had no fucking clue what he was doing. Why couldn't the man drop it? He was only making it worse at this point. 

"You hurt him," Fuwa said, "Don't play dumb I have proof."

What proof? Aruto was barely able to think, but dread built in his stomach. Had Fuwa recorded there interaction outside the hotel? That was hardly proof though. 

"You don't have any proof," Gai said, "Or at least no proof any judge will accept."

"Just because you've paid off the judges-"

"Get out," Gai snapped, dropping his fake professionalism, "If you really think I've committed a crime arrest me. If not, get out."

There was silence in the room as Aruto shook from tension. Why hadn't he come yet? He knew he was so close. His hips were getting stiff from the way he was grinding against Gai, but he just couldn't get what he needed. 

The sound of a door closing again tipped him off that Fuwa was gone. After a couple of moments, Gai pushed away from the desk, looking down at Aruto. 

"You didn't tell that mutt anything, did you?"

Aruto shook his head desperately. Tears were dripping down his chin and onto his chest. His orgasm was getting farther away again and he thought he'd do nearly anything get back to where he was. 

"Hmm, I guess he's just sticking his nose where it doesn't belong," Gai said, chin resting in his hand, "Sounds like someone I know."

Aruto was too scared to say anything, but he started mouthing the word "please" as he looked up at Gai. He repeated it desperately as he pulled at his restraints. 

"Stand up."

Aruto stumbled to his feet, needed to lean on the desk to stay upright. He didn't need to balance for long because Gai turned him around, bending him over the desk. 

If Aruto had thought he was allowed to talk he'd have begged then. Begged to be touched, to be fucked, hell, to be punished if it meant Gai's was touching him.

But Gai wasn't fucking him. After a couple moments, the restraints around Aruto's arms loosened and his hands fell onto the desk. Feeling slowly came back to his hands as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Before he could even get used to the feeling of him arms being free Gai was already pulling the toy out. 

Aruto tensed for what was going to come next. He was more ready that he wanted to admit for Gai to take him. Even if it was just so he could finally get off. It certainly couldn't be any worse than what had already happened. 

"That's enough for today. You can go."

"Wait, you're not even going to..." Aruto stopped himself. He wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to beg Gai to touch him. There's no way he would stoop that low. He pushed himself off the desk slowly, turning to look at Gai nervously. 

"Not going to what?" Gai moved forward, hovering inches away from Aruto, not touching but close enough that Aruto could smell him. 

Aruto's head was spinning. His legs were still shaking and his cock was painfully hard and leaking. He didn't want Gai touching him anymore, he didn't. 

He also really needed to come. 

"I don't even get to finish?" Aruto asked. His face was burning as he watched Gai's face light up. 

"No," Gai said, "You don't. Not this time."

"Why?" Aruto wished his voice didn't sound as weak or as pleading as it did. Gai warmth was so inviting and Aruto needed to be touched so badly. 

"You didn't follow my instructions well enough," Gai said patting Aruto's swollen cheek gently. "Maybe next time."

"When will that be?" Aruto wanted to know. He wanted to be fucked. His erection was slowly fading, but the desire wasn't going away. If anything it was getting stronger. 

"Depends on how badly you want it."

He did want it. Aruto wanted it so badly it hurt. He couldn't admit that though. He couldn't give in, not now. He was too proud to beg. Especially too proud to beg Gai. 

"I don't want it at all," Aruto said. He turned to retrieve his clothes before his dick could convince him to say something stupider. 

"Are you sure about that?"

Aruto pulled on his clothes, not looking at Gai. All he had to do was get out of this office and find the nearest bathroom. He'd gladly accept jacking off in Gai's building as long as it wasn't in front of him. 

"I said." Aruto turned, still half dressed, as Gai grabbed him arm, jerking him around roughly. "Are you sure about that?"

Gai's hand was sliding into Aruto's pants, teasing at his cock. Aruto melted into the touch moaning loudly. 

"Tell me how badly you want me, Hiden," Gai whispered in Aruto's ear as his fingers wrapped around Aruto's cock. 

He didn't. Aruto didn't want it. He didn't want to keep playing this game. 

"Please..."

Aruto jerked into Gai, grabbing the man's coat roughly.

"Say it."

Aruto was beyond words. He wanted to beg, but that was just to much. He was sobbing, trying to force the words out as Gai stroked him gently. 

"Please... want... I want... please..."

Gai sighed, pulling his hands away with a dramatic eye roll. He pried Aruto's hands off his coat and pushed him away. "That'll have to do," he said dismissively, "I'll let you know when I have time to deal with you again."

Aruto wiped his face, shame immediately settling back into his chest now that Gai wasn't touching him anymore. As the adrenaline was starting to fade, his body shook. He finished dressing himself and bolted without another word.

As he was walking out the door he looked back just long enough to see Gai had gone back to work, not even bothering to acknowledge Aruto as he left. 


	3. Chapter 3

“What the fuck was that?” 

Fuwa jumped as the van doors flew open, hand reaching for his gun. Yua didn’t even pause as she climbed into the van, slamming the doors shut behind her. 

“What are you doing here?” Fuwa snapped as he tried to calm his racing heart. Yua hadn’t worked for AIMS in months how did she get past the locks on the door? 

“I’m here because of that little stunt you pulled with Amatsu,” she snapped, “What the fuck were you thinking?”

All nerves drained out of Fuwa only to be replaced with cold anger. “You can’t seriously be defending him.” She had to know about what had happened. Hell, she was in Amatsu’s pocket, she probably knew every detail. Fuwa knew if he was more diplomatic he might be able to get useful information out of her. Diplomacy had never been his strong suit. 

Yua face twisted in disgust and anger. “I’m not defending him. I’m saying what you did was stupid and pointless. Now that he knows that you're after him, it'll only be harder for you.”

“You have a better idea?” 

“Yes.”

The anger drained from Fuwa for a moment. He hated the idea of having to ask anything of his old partner, but he needed _something_. Amatsu was too powerful to take on in a headlong battle. 

"What's your idea?"

"Take this," she said, extending her hand. It was a USB stick. 

"What's on it?" Fuwa didn't take it. It was almost certainly a trap. He was sure even plugging it in would end up with AIMS being flooded with viruses.

"It'll help you get through Zaia's security."

"Why give it to me?" Fuwa was getting more suspicious by the moment. Why would she suddenly turn on her boss? Sure did she'd never seemed fond of him, but she'd stood by the man's side and watched him do any number of terrible things already. 

"Look." Her eyes searched the inside of the van as if suspecting to see any number of hidden cameras. "Amatsu has... I can't fight him directly. This is all I can do. Even this is a huge risk. If he finds out..." She looked at the ground, her whole body tensing. 

“Let’s say I believe you, which I don’t,” Fuwa said slowly. It wasn’t quite true. Ever since he’d known Yua she’d be calm and collected, seeing even this small amount of emotion meant serious business was happening. “What am I even looking for?”

“Revenge... Revenge against Hiden.” 

"What?" 

“Amatsu has a grudge,” Yua said. She moved forward, grabbing Fuwa’s hand and shoving the drive into his hand, “I don’t know why. I don't even know if the grudge is against Aruto or his grandfather. It doesn’t matter either way. But someone’s got to do something. Something more substantial than a petty shouting match.”

She was right. Someone had help. Fuwa hated it, but he was someone. 

“I’ll do whatever I can,” he said quietly. 

Yua nodded, bowing slightly. “Thank you,” she said so quiet he half thought he imagined it. 

As quickly as she entered the van to left it. The door swung closed leaving deafening silence in her absence. It occurred to Fuwa that her information was almost useless. Even if her tech worked he could hardly key search Hiden in all of Zaia’s network. They were business rivals, there had to be be thousands of documents with the Hiden name in them. Knowing it was a revenge plot would hardly narrow the search results. 

He wasn’t any good at this. Yua had always been the technical expert, he was in charge of fighting for a reason. It was what he was good at. Yua wasn’t available to him anymore though. He just had to accept pushing all his other work to side to shift through the mess. 

...

Three days later and nothing worked. Yua hadn't given him enough. It seemed like every time he tried something new, another security measure showed up to block him. Fuwa wished he could reach out to Yua again, but it was too risky. She'd already put herself in danger once, he couldn't ask her to do it again. 

He half suspected Amatsu knew about what she'd done and that's why there were so many roadblocks. If that was true, there was nothing he could do about it but press on. 

He was so distracted by his work that he almost rejected the call as soon as his phone started buzzing. It was late and he didn't want to be distracted but he reluctantly checked to at least see who it was. It was Aruto. Seeing the name on his screen made dread flood his veins. What could have possibly happened that Aruto would be reaching out for help now after rejecting all the previous offers? 

Fuwa picked up and barely got out a greeting before Aruto started babbling. 

"Fuwa, fuwa, fuwa, I-I have a, a idea. Yeah, idea, a plan. I have a plan, sort of, to deal, to fix the, the thing." Aruto was nearly incoherent. 

"Are you drunk?"

"Very. That is, that's part of it. Kind of. Look, I'm coming up with plan as I go. You said you wanted to help and I figured a way you can help. Help by coming here."

Fuwa couldn't tell if he was feeling more scared or frustrated. All of this seemed very out of character for Aruto, but he didn't exactly now Aruto that well. They weren't exactly friends, coworkers at _best_. It didn't matter, this was what he'd been looking for. He wanted to help Aruto even if that meant helping him through a bad hangover. "What's this plan?"

"Can't say. Won't say. Not over phone. That'd... bad. Just, just come over, yeah?"

Before Fuwa could respond there was a scuffling noise and the call ended. Everything about the situation felt bad, but what could be done? Fuwa could either walk away and lose any chance of Aruto trusting him, or deal with whatever the fuck was happening with the man now. 

Fuwa knew he wasn't the best person to handle this. Arguably, he was the worst. But no one else seemed to be stepping up, and he couldn't bring himself to walk away. 

And maybe the alcohol would be enough to convince Aruto to admit to what actually happened. 

...

Fuwa rocked back and forth on his feet as he pressed the doorbell to Aruto's apartment again. This wasn't exactly unexpected, not considering how out of it he'd seemed on the phone. Aruto was probably passed out on his own floor at this point. 

But that was all the more reason to worry. There should be someone with him to make sure he didn't end up choking on his own vomit. Fuwa looked around, wondering if there was a window he could climb through or...

The door swung open and Aruto peered out. He was a mess. His eyes were red and swollen and his sweaty face was flushed dark red. He stared at Fuwa with dead eyes, barely seemed to register him. 

“What doing here?” he slurred as he sagged against the door frame. He looked moment from collapsing onto the ground. 

“You called me.” Fuwa held up his phone showing the call. Aruto leaned forward, squinting at the screen. As he leaned forward he lost his balance, crashing into Fuwa. 

Fuwa was easily strong enough to hold Aruto, but the man was barely conscious and didn’t offer any help or attempt to support himself. 

“I don't remember doing that,” Aruto murmured into Fuwa’a shoulder, “but it’s good that you’re here.“

This was an improvement from being constantly avoided, but dread was only growing in Fuwa’s chest. There was no way Aruto's "plan" was going to lead to anything good. 

“Let’s get you inside,” Fuwa said gently as he dragged Aruto over the threshold. 

Aruto didn't resist as Fuwa pulled them inside. His apartment was messy and cluttered, and Fuwa had to be careful not to trip over random things scattered over the floor. 

"Fuwa, I have a plan. I know how to fix, well, not fix. It's not going to fix. But it will... disrupt? No, not that either. I'm gonna do something and that's better than doing nothing. Right?"

Fuwa dragged Aruto into the bedroom, dropping him onto the bed as gently as he could. "Aruto," he said brushing sweat soaked hair out of Aruto's eyes, "What's wrong? What do you need?"

Aruto grabbed Fuwa by the shirt, yanking him down. His attempts were weak, but startling enough that Fuwa's face collided with Aruto's. The movement was so clumsy that at first Fuwa didn't even understand what Aruto was trying to accomplish as their foreheads smacked together. 

Then Aruto shifted and their lips met. The kiss was horrid. Aruto tasted like cheap liquor and his movements were rough and clumsy as he tried to force Fuwa's mouth open with his tongue. The taste reminded Fuwa too much of the years he'd spent trying to drown his own bad memories in booze. 

He pushed back roughly, holding Aruto down on the bed as he collected himself again. "What the fuck was that?" 

"Fuck me."

Fuwa jolted back. "What?"

"Gai wants the satisfaction of taking me," Aruto said, head rolling to the side as he looked around the room, unable to focus on anything, "What better way of under... what word... fucking with him, than letting someone else have his... me?"

Cold fury seeped into Fuwa's chest. He'd suspected, of course he had, but hearing it was something else entirely. Especially hearing it like this. Part of him just wanted to storm out, to find Amatsu and fight him with his bare hands. That wouldn't work. It'd never worked before, why would it work now? 

Comfort was what was needed now. If only Fuwa wasn't absolutely terrible at that sort of thing. 

"I'm not going to do that." Fuwa moved back towards Aruto tentatively, "Especially not in the state you're in."

"This is the easiest way," Aruto mumbled, hands reaching for Fuwa again, "It's fine. I'm asking for it."

"You're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk." Aruto's eyes were falling closed even as he said it. He tried to sit up, but he tipped over before making it halfway. "It's fine. I don't need to remember it."

Bile rose in Fuwa's throat as he gently pushed Aruto back onto the bed again. "I'm going to get you some water, and then you're going to sleep. We'll talk in the morning"

"But-"

Fuwa covered Aruto's mouth with his hand, ignoring the petulant way Aruto licked it. "We'll talk when you're sober."

Aruto's eyes filled with tears as he talked against the hand covering his mouth. Fuwa reluctantly removed it. 

He had to look away as Aruto's mouth trembled, tears already trailing down his cheeks. "Don't you want me? I thought you were my chance. There's no one else. I chased them away. What am I supposed to do?"

That was a fair question. What were the supposed to do? The only thing Fuwa knew was it definitely wasn't this. "I'm going to get you some water," he said in a voice he hoped was reassuring, "It'll be okay."

Aruto nodded, wiping tears out of his eyes clumsily. Fuwa got up and headed to the kitchen. There was a half finished drink on the table that he tossed down the sink, nose wrinkling at the smell. 

As he filled a glass with water, Fuwa took a deep breath, finally taking a moment to process what was happening. He'd gotten his answer, but what did that get him? Only more questions, and no way to actually fight Amatsu. 

That's what Yua's info was for. He had to get it to work, even if it took all night. He had to get some dirt on Amatsu so they could use to take him down. There had to be something. 

Aruto was already asleep by the time Fuwa returned to the bedroom. He considered trying to wake the man up to force him to drink, but Aruto seemed to be sleeping peacefully enough. Fuwa reached over to brush away a stray tear from Aruto's face, hand lingering on the man's face for a moment. 

Guilt surged in his chest, he shouldn't be having feelings during a time like this. He was only helping Aruto because it was the right thing to do, not because of some underhanded motive. 

Still, he was tempted to crawl into bed with Aruto. Maybe he could offer some comfort just by holding Aruto as he slept. 

No. That was ridiculous. The best way to help was by taking down Amatsu. That's what he had to focus on. 

Fuwa tried to pull away, but his body didn't want to listen. His hand rested against Aruto's cheek, feeling the flushed warmth of his face. 

He needed to focus. He pulled his hands away, determined to get to work on hacking into Zaia. 

At least, he tried to. 

His hand didn't respond to his thoughts. Neither did the rest of his body. He sat there completely frozen, staring at Aruto's sleeping face. 

_What a hassle._

Fear coursed through Fuwa's chest as an unfamiliar voice spoke in his head. He'd have jumped back if he could, but his body wasn't responding anymore. 

_I was supposed to stay hidden for a while longer, but it would seem you're about to make a mistake that would be very inconvenient for me._

Fuwa wanted to scream. He tried yank his hand away from Aruto, but nothing he did made a difference. He could only watch as his fingers brushed over Aruto's lips, tugging at the the man's mouth gently. Aruto made a soft noise as his mouth fell opened, head jerking to the side weakly. 

_Stop. Whoever you are, just stop. Leave him alone._ Fuwa begged the voice. 

_I am afraid I can't do that. I can promise that I won't hurt him... unless you force my hand._

Fuwa's hands were sliding down Aruto's chest, touching and squeezing as they went. It was revolting, especially because it should have felt amazing. Fuwa was finally getting to feel Aruto every way he'd been wanting to. Whatever was controlling him seemed to know that. 

_Call me Naki._ The voice said softly. _And you're correct. I've been in your head a long time. I know every single one of your darkest desires. If you play nice, I could fulfill all of them._

Fuwa hands wandered under Aruto's shirt palms pressing against his stomach. As the hands wandered higher, they pushed up the shirt. Every new inch of skin Fuwa saw made his heart pound. So what if he'd fantasized about touching Aruto like this? He hadn't pictured this scenario. He'd wanted Aruto to be wake and engaged, not passed out, covered in tears and snot. 

_Does it matter?_

_Of fucking course it does._

_Humans are strange. If you want something, why not just take it?_

Aruto shirt was now pushed all the way up up his chest. Fuwa couldn't look away, he couldn't control his eyes as they raked up and down Aruto's body. 

_Protest all you want, I can feel your enjoyment._

Fuwa wanted to scream, wanted to cry, but he couldn't do anything. Not as one of his hands went to rub himself through his pants. Not as he lowered himself over Aruto, pressing soft kisses against his open mouth. 

_Why are you doing this?_

Fuwa's body stopped for a moment. 

_These are my orders. I was activated to disrupt any credible threats to Zaia._

_Are you saying nothing I did before was a threat?_ Fuwa knew it was the wrong thing to be outraged by, but there was nothing else to do but rage helplessly in his own head. 

_Yes._ One on Fuwa's hands grabbed a fistful of Aruto's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Fuwa wished he could gag as his tongue explored Aruto's unresponsive mouth. The horrid taste of liquor on his breath was even worse now as Aruto shifted feebly under the assault. 

_That still doesn't explain why you're doing this._

_I'm just following orders. You were getting too close to Hiden. I need to change that._

Naki moved from shoving Fuwa's tongue into Aruto's mouth to trailing kisses down his neck. 

"Fuwa, what... what are you..." Aruto shifted under Fuwa, his hands grabbing at his clumsily. 

Naki didn't bother to respond, instead undoing Fuwa's pants and pulling out his cock. 

_He's probably not even going to remember this._ Fuwa pleaded as he felt himself getting hard as Naki made him jerk himself off. _Just stop_. 

_He doesn't need to remember._

Fuwa's body shifted to straddle Aruto's chest. One hand continued jerking him off as the other reached down to tease Aruto's nipple. 

"Stop... what..." Aruto twitched, eyes struggling to stay open as he looked up at Fuwa in confusion. "I thought..."

Fuwa's hand twisted Aruto's nipple sharply and he whimpered. 

The disgust Fuwa was feeling didn't match his body's reactions. He could feel his body heating as orgasm quickly approached. He tried to hold it back, but he didn't even have control over that. White splattered over Aruto's chest and chin as Naki stroked him through to completion, making sure to squeeze every last drop onto the other man. 

_Why?_ Fuwa asked as his eyes looked over the scene. Aruto was staring up at him in confusion even as his unfocused eyes fluttered shut again. 

_Insurance._ Naki said again as they pulled Fuwa's body off Aruto. They pulled Fuwa's phone out and snapped a couple pictures of the scene. Fuwa wanted to scream and fight and break the phone as Aruto winced at the sudden flashes. _Hiden will never have to see these if you stay quiet._ All Fuwa could do was watch as Naki sent the photo to an unfamiliar number before immediately deleting the all the evidence from the phone. 

_I will give you back your body,_ they said sharply as they pulled Aruto's shirt down with no attempt to clean the mess they'd made, _but so much as think about interfering again and I'll have to choice but to retake control._

Fuwa almost collapsed to the ground when Naki released him. His entire body shook as he pulled himself onto the bed. He did his best to wipe the mess off Aruto's face but there was nothing he could do about the stains already drying on his shirt. He just had to hope Aruto wouldn't recognize what they were when he woke. 

He didn't know what he should even do at this point. He couldn't help, but he didn't want to leave. What would Aruto even think if he woke up alone the next morning? He was drunk enough that he might not even remember Fuwa being there. Maybe Fuwa could just sneak out and pretend the whole thing never happened. 

Could he really leave Aruto like that? Do absolutely nothing while Amatsu played this sick game? If nothing else, he should be there to comfort Aruto.

_Don't force me to interfere again. My orders are to escalate every time you resist._

Fuwa sighed. _I promise I won't go after Zaia. I just want to help him through the hangover tomorrow. Am I at least allowed to do that?_

There was silence and for a moment Fuwa almost wondered if he'd entirely imagined the voice. Maybe this had all been a bad dream and he was about to wake up. 

_I will allow it, for now._

There was something odd about Naki's tone, but Fuwa was too tired and too scared to try and understand it. He dragged himself to Aruto's couch preparing himself for a sleepless night of guilt and worry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pain shot through Aruto's head the moment he woke up. He winced which only made the pain worse. Before he could adjust to the headache, his stomach heaved and he had to cover his mouth to keep himself from vomiting all over his bed. He scrambled off the side of his bed, managing to grab his trash can right before he lost control. 

Every heave made more pain shoot through his skull, but they kept coming until his stomach was empty. When he was done he collapsed onto his side, nearly falling asleep again. Before he could, he was distracted by the sound of someone moving around his apartment. Had he forgotten to lock the door the previous night? He couldn't remember most of the night, and he could only hope he hadn't done anything too stupid. 

"Are you okay?"

Aruto winced at the familiar voice. The sound was painful, but more painful was the realization that he had, in fact, done something very stupid. 

"What are you doing here, Fuwa?" Aruto wiped vomit from his mouth as he struggled into a sitting position. 

"You called me," Fuwa said in a much quieter voice. He pushed a glass of water into Aruto's hand. "I'm not surprised you don't remember. Do you need anything?"

Aruto took the water, not quite able to meet Fuwa's concerned gaze. He was grateful that he wouldn't need to drag himself to the kitchen in his current state, but Fuwa's explanation did nothing to calm him. 

"I'm sorry I bothered you," he said as he sipped the water carefully. "I'll be fine."

"Hiden..." Fuwa sounded just as uncomfortable as Aruto felt. "You're not fine."

"And what are you going to do about that, exactly?" Aruto snapped. His head was throbbing and his vision was starting to blur as tears sprung to his eyes. 

Fuwa was silent. Aruto risked a glance at him and saw the man seemed lost in thought, brow furrowed as he glared at the floor. 

"If you're not going to help me then leave." The glass in Aruto hands shook even as he tried to act calm. He didn't want Fuwa to leave. He wanted to be helped and to be comforted, but he couldn't handle more failure. And he couldn't handle someone else getting hurt on his behalf. 

"There has to be something I can do." Fuwa was shaking too, hands balled into fists at his sides. "If not me, someone else. What about your assistant?"

The glass fell to the floor, spilling water everywhere as Aruto grabbed onto Fuwa's shirt with both hands. "Don't tell her," he begged, "Please, please don't tell her."

Fuwa seemed entirely unprepared for Aruto's reaction. He tried pushing Aruto off, gently, but Aruto couldn't let go. 

"If Izu finds out, she'll might reach a negative singularity point and get hacked by the Ark," Aruto was almost screaming as he shook Fuwa, "I can't let that happen. She can't be backed up, Fuwa. A negative singularity point is a death sentence for her. Please... please Fuwa." Aruto voice broke as he bit back more tears. "Promise me you won't involve her."

"I'm not going to tell her," Fuwa said. "But you can't expect me to just forget about what you said last night."

"I don't even remember what I said." Aruto stood, the sudden movement made his head spin, but he pushed through it. He needed to get himself cleaned up to go into work. Izu was already suspicious of his recent behavior, he didn't want to make it worse. 

He really didn't remember what he'd said, but he could guess. None of the options were good. He'd been so lonely and worked up. He hadn't been able to get himself off since the last time he'd seen Gai because ever time he touched himself all he could think of was that terrible man. He absolutely refused to come thinking about that monster... but it'd been a while and his resolve was thinning. He'd hoped drinking would suppress the need, but it'd seemingly only made him more desperate. 

"You told me about Gai. I..." Fuwa winced grabbing his head. "I can't stop him, but..."

"But nothing," Aruto stumbled to the bathroom, leaning in the frame for a moment, "If you don't have a solution for me, you should just move on."

He closed the door behind him before Fuwa had a chance to respond. As he washed the sick from his mouth and cleaned up his face, a wave of despair overtook him. A part of him had really hoped Fuwa would have a solution, but here was proof that had been a foolish wish. 

The proud part of him wanted to stay in the bathroom until he'd collected himself, but he was too tired and he'd already lost any semblance of dignity. He exited the bathroom sniffling and wiping tears off his face. 

Fuwa was still standing in his hallway, but something was different. He was completely still, glaring at his phone.

"Is something wrong?"

Fuwa looked up, face strangely calm. "There is something I can do," he said stiffly, "What you suggested last night?"

"I don't remember what I suggested."

Fuwa moved over to Aruto, backing him against the wall. With a hand on either side of Aruto's head, he leaned in with a determined look. "You wanted me to fuck you."

Aruto's heart leapt into his throat. This is what he'd wanted, wasn't it? All he wanted was some form of control, something Gai couldn't take from him. He hadn't really planned on dragging others into it, but if it was going to be anyone, it might as well be someone he knew and trusted. 

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Aruto shivered at he felt the warmth of Fuwa's breath on his face. 

"Would I bring it up if I wasn't?"

Aruto nodded and swallowed hard. Before he could say anything else, Fuwa leaned in a pressed their lips together. 

...

_ Stop! Stop! Please! _

Fuwa fought to move his body, but it was useless. He was pressing Aruto against the wall and kissing him, but he didn't want to be doing that. He didn't want to be doing any of it. He wasn't even sure why it was happening. The message from Amatsu had been in some sort of code that Naki had understood, but hadn't bothered to translate. 

_I'm annoyed too._ Naki said with no hint of annoyance in their voice. _Amatsu didn't even have the decency to explain why he wants to change plans so abruptly._

Aruto moaned into the kiss, grabbing Fuwa and pulling him close. He was so pliable under Fuwa's hands as Naki deepened the kiss, so vulnerable. It was disgusting, taking advantage of him in the state he was in. 

_ Please! I'll back off. I promise. I won't say anything to Hiden ever again if you just stop this.  _

_This isn't about you._ Fuwa's leg slid between Aruto's thighs, making the man whimper softly. As Aruto start rutting against Fuwa, Naki started trailing kisses down his neck. _I don't take any pleasure in this... unlike you._

That was unfair. How was Fuwa expected to not get hard when a very attractive man was grinding against him like this. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He was doing his best to fight every movement Naki made, but it was useless. They had far too strong of a hold over him. 

"W-wa-wait, Fuwa," Aruto was practically melting against the wall as Naki attacked his neck. "N-n-not now."

Naki pulled away, cocking Fuwa's head in confusion. 

Aruto's face was flushed and he looked happier than Fuwa had seen in a long time. "I'm still feeling pretty sick from last night," he said softly, "and I'm already late. Can we... continue this tonight?"

"Of course."

Fuwa wanted to scream even more. Naki didn't even talk like him. Aruto had to notice something was wrong. He had to. There had to be something Fuwa could do to get the message across. 

Aruto sighed, a smile crossing his face as he grabbed's Fuwa and pulled him into another quick kiss. In any other situation it would be breathtaking, but now it only made Fuwa feel sick. As soon as it was over, Aruto leaned in a whispered low in Fuwa ear, "I can't wait."

The words made Fuwa's cheeks heat up despite himself. This was a fantasy turned nightmare and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

_You don't have to do this._ Fuwa tried begging Naki again. _You said you were annoyed with Amatsu. If you join us, we could take him down together._

_This whining is growing tiresome._ Naki responded without missing a beat. _The only reason I've let you stay conscious this long is because Amatsu insisted you needed to see the entirety of the carnage I'm going to wreck on your life. There's no need for you to be awake for this next part._

...

"Fine. He's awake. Now will you explain why the plan changed?"

Fuwa was in Amatsu's office. He didn't remember losing consciousness. He didn't even remember closing his eyes. He was just in Aruto's apartment one moment and in Amatsu's office the next. It felt like no time at all, but he could see from the sunlight pouring in through the windows that was at least midday. 

"That's the thing, Naki," Amatsu was sitting as his desk with an obnoxious smirk, "The plan hasn't changed. The goal was to ensure this pathetic little dog didn't interfere. That is still true. This is just a minor change in tactics to ensure that it's 1000% effective."

"Understood," Naki said dryly, "So what do you need me to do?" There was nothing it their tone or their expression to indicate emotion, but Fuwa could sense anger boiling below the surface. 

If only he could use that. If only he could...

_ Stop trying. It's pathetic, not to mention annoying.  
_

"We'll get to the details later," Amatsu said, smirk growing somehow even more obnoxious, "But first, come here and get on your knees."

"You want me to suck your cock?" Naki asked, mouth turning up in a sneer in the first real expression Fuwa had felt them make. 

"I want you to make him suck my cock," Amatsu said with a wave of his hand, "Choke him on it until he breaks."

Naki walked forward without further questions. As they settled into a kneeling position, Fuwa tried fighting again. 

_ Why are you doing this? He's asking you to degrade yourself for his amusement.  _

Naki undid Amatsu's pants with steady hands. Every movement was calm and methodical as they began stroking Amatsu's cock. 

_ Why is it degrading? _

Fuwa was taken aback by that. It seemed so obvious. 

_ It is not obvious. I'm not human, I'm an AI. This is no more degrading to me than any other order Amatsu has given me.  _

When Amatsu was hard enough, Naki leaned forward and wrapped Fuwa's lips around his shaft. Their movements were stiff and awkward, but unflinching. 

_You can't seriously think that?_ Fuwa tried to distract himself from the taste of Amatsu in his mouth by containing to argue. _What has he asked you to do that's more degrading than this?_

_He forced me to stay in the mind of a man who hated me and wanted to wipe out everyone like me._ Naki shoved Fuwa's head forward, until Amatsu's cock hit his gag reflex. Naki kept his body completely still, unable to gag or pull away. _I had to stay put and stay silent while you hunted and killed my kind. While you tried again and again to kill my family._

Tears fell down Fuwa's cheeks as Naki forced his head farther down Amatsu's cock. His lungs were burning and his whole body screamed to be released. _I'm sorry. I was wrong. You were also in my head when I learned how wrong I was._

_ Too little too late. _

Naki pulled back and look up at Amatsu. "Is that sufficient?"

Amatsu sighed, rolling his eyes. "You've barely gotten me hard and you're asking if you're done?"

Annoyance flashed through Fuwa's mind, but Naki kept his face neutral as they returned to sucking Amatsu's cock. Their movements were far gentler now. They were trying to get Amatsu off as quickly as possible, Fuwa could feel Naki rooting around in his mind for tricks and techniques to help speed up the process. Unfortunately, Fuwa's didn't have much personal experience to crib from. 

_ Okay, you don't care about me. That's fair. What about Hiden? He doesn't deserve this. Fuwa said as soon as Naki seemed calm again.  _

_**Hiden**? You think I have sympathy for **HIDEN**? _

The attempt only served to make things worse. Naki began pushing his body far harder than he was ready for. Even with Naki's control, Fuwa's body was refusing to stay still. He was actively gagging as Naki forced his mouth to take all of Amatsu's cock. His nose smashed into Amatsu's hip, resting there for an agonizing moment before Naki pulled back. 

_ Why should I care about Hiden? What has Hiden done for me? What has he done for any humangear other than put us down whenever we try to act as anything other than slaves? _

_ How is Amatsu better? _

_ He's not.  _

The punishing pace stopped, but Naki didn't give Fuwa a single moment to recover. They kept going, pushing right up to his limit without crossing it. 

_I can't disobey him._ Naki's voice was much quieter than before. _If I fight back, he can force me to follow orders. You're not worth the pain. Unless you'd prefer go through this exact thing while also feeling like you're being stabbed in the brain with a hot poker?_

_ Work with me. Work with us. We can get out of this if we all work together.  _

Hot fluid flooded Fuwa's mouth as Gai came without any warning. Naki glared up at Gai even as they dutifully made Fuwa swallow everything. 

_ I don't need you and I certainly don't need Hiden. I have the key to my freedom. What I lack is the opportunity to use it. As tasteless as it is, this petty game may very well provide the opening I need.  _

Gai grinned down at them, wiping a tear from Fuwa's cheek. "Was that enough to make the dog understand how powerless he is?"

_ If he thinks that was enough to make me give up- _

"Yes, sir," Naki lied without hesitation, "he's gone quiet."

"Very good." Gai ruffled Fuwa's hair as Fuwa continued shouting impotently in his own mind. "Now put him back to sleep. We have other matters to discuss."


End file.
